My Crystal Heart
by nejitenrocks
Summary: Ichigo and the Mews travel to Kisshu's planet to help them and find out about an interesting fact they never knew about the Mew Project. However, on the planet emotions run wild, tempers flare, and love blooms! ? x ? Because there are so many pairs! :!
1. A needed friend

The air was warm. Yes, for once it was warm on the lonely planet of Sillin. People, with oddly pointed ears and off colored eyes, wandered through forests, their once gaunt faces now cheerful and filled with awe.

"Kis-Kisshu!!!" Taruto cried out, jumping up and down pointing, "It's mother and father! Mother! Father! We're back!"

Kisshu yellow eyes grew wide as two thin figures appeared out of the crowd. The taller one was a man with flashing yellow eyes and aquamarine hair. His smile was a tired one, but none the less filled with joy. Behind him a woman walked steadily towards them, her black eyes on the ground and blowing her dark green hair away from her face.

Taruto flew quickly in front of the man; his eyes filled with tears and whispered, "Father."

In a flash the man swept him off his feet and hugged the boy so tight he choked. Then the man freed one hand to extend it to Kisshu and Pai.

"My boys." He croaked, tears leaking down his face.

Kisshu crashed into the man's hug, following Taruto's example and digging his face into his father's shoulder. Pai walked slowly up to them with a solemn face, but then wrapped his arms all around the other three. There was a choking noise as their mother struggled to keep back her tears so they let go of their father and embraced her as well.

"Kisshu!" a quiet voice called out near an overturned shack that had once been the people's homes.

A girl ran to them, her black braids flying in the wind.

"Sis!" Taruto exclaimed.

She side tracked her course to Kisshu to give Taruto and Pai a hug then stood beside her parents.

"Wow! You've grown while I've been gone, Ketty! How old are you now sis! Twelve? Fifteen?" He asked with a smile, sarcasm in his voice.

She stuck out her bottom lips and said, "You know I'm eight!"

He laughed and admitted, "Yeah!"

Kisshu looked around the new planet, or it seemed new after what the Mew Aqua had done to the once barren waste land. Now the surface flourished with forests, springs, mountains, and plenty of edible and desirable plants. Waterfalls were surrounded by large stones that could easily be made in bricks and the marble could make palaces. This new world was perfect.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and the ground began to shake. The people ran and screamed, hiding behind the knocked over shacks in fear. Finally, when it seemed like the earthquake was right under them it stopped. Kisshu searched the area suspiciously and finally saw something on the horizon, or someone.

Three years later…

Ichigo walked silently down the sidewalk on her way to school; now that she was older she no longer was so unprepared that she had to run. The wind blew her hair from behind her ear a swirled it in front of her maroon eyes. She laughed sweetly and tucked her hair again. She was sixteen and had finally ditched the ponytail and let her hair grow out. Now the mass of red hair lay perfectly on back, except on a windy day. Her friends, who had not matured as much, were always running late and no longer walked with her. A small beeping noise made her ears perk.

Quickly she pulled out her Mew talisman and asked, "Yeah."

Ryou's voice came clearly through, "Meet the Mews in the park near your school. Got it?"

"What for?" she asked, already running towards the park.

"I'm meeting you all there and I have to discuss something, that's all you need to know."

The click afterwards told Ichigo that he had turned his walkie-talkie off so she merely sped up. She reached the park in no time but the only other one there was Mint, who shrugged when she asked about the big news. Just like her self, Mint had filled in and matured; she was now fourteen. They both settled on staring awkwardly at the ground until Lettuce and Zakuro arrived. Finally Pudding arrived followed by Ryou and Keiichiro.

Ryou wasted no time and stepped forward to say, "We were contacted by Kisshu."

The Mews gasped and a rustling behind them made them all jump. Masaya emerged the bushes and after a moment laughed merrily at the girls' terrified faces.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I thought you knew I was coming? Ryou, you didn't tell them?"

"Forgot." Ryou shrugged.

Ichigo's fear disappeared as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. Masaya had grown even taller and more handsome over time, his smile still as sweet.

Ryou sighed then continued, "Back to Kisshu. He contacted us, saying that their planet is in top condition but apparently it is under attack. And worse, by their own Chimera Animals. It seems the aliens they make to create Chimera Animals have lost control a have begun to fuse themselves with animals then attack Kisshu and his people. So basically they have been holding them off until just recently when Pai broke his legs helping Taruto tame one."

Pudding's eye lit up. Already eleven, pudding had grown quieter over the years but her fighting skills and loyalty to Taruto had not waned over the years, even though she never heard from him.

Lettuce also seemed brighter, which made Ryou turn his eyes to her for a second. Everyone had known that at one point she and Pai had some sort of a connection, and if there was anyone who was the most annoyed by her often defense for him, it was Ryou. However, she caught Ryou's look and immediately concentrated again. Lettuce was seventeen and had not truly grown out of her crush on Ryou.

Ryou himself had changed. His blonde hair was slightly longer but his daring blue eyes still shone brightly. He was a little taller than the years before but, to his displeasure, he was the same height as Masaya. He, Zakuro, and Keiichiro had changed the least. Actually, besides Zakuro's new black highlighted hair, she and Keiichiro hadn't changed at all.

The silence finally ended as Ichigo decided sternly, "We will go to help them."

The rest of the Mews nodded, acknowledging her leadership, but Ryou put in, "Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto only helped Ichigo get to safety when she was mortally wounded and had not decided to help us until later after meeting us, can we trust them?"

A murmur went around the group but Ichigo looked straight into Ryou's eyes and said firmly, "We're going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisshu fixed his toga and flattened his green hair before opening the door to his room and walking out. He walked through the cobblestone streets up to the temple where people from all of the society hustled about preparing for his departure. Finally after waking down the long busy hall he saw the middle of the temple where a blue light basked the ground. Directly underneath the marble floor was the Mew Aqua that had saved his planet and, with the help of Pai and Taruto, he was going to create a portal for the Mews to travel through.

"Are you ready?" Pai asked into his communicator that connected them to the Mews.

After a few seconds there was a crackling and then a woman's voice, "Yes we're ready."

The Mew Aqua floated peacefully around them as Kisshu took hands with Pai and Taruto. Finally they entwined their powers and, with all their people watching, began to open a portal for the Mews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's eyes widened and she clutched Masaya's arm tighter as a glowing blue whole opened slowly in mid air. It grew larger and larger until it could fit all of the Mews and the rest.

"Now!" Ryou shouted and the whole party plummeted into the vortex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! It's, of course, not finished and their will be lots of chapters, along with some new characters!!!!! Hope you liked it!

P.S- The people who were traveling to Kisshu's planet are Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, and Masaya. Also, they were able to skip school by pretending that they were taking vacations. I couldn't think of anything better.


	2. Skylar, the goddess!

Kisshu stiffened as a girl with long red hair flew through the vortex. He knew it was Ichigo, what made him stiffen was that she was clinging to a guy's arm. And even as much as it sickened him, he had to smile after all those years without her. She stood immediately, but was pushed back down as three other girls flew screaming out of the portal. After a few seconds, Ryou and Keiichiro walked through and the three aliens dropped their hands so that the portal disappeared.

"Mew Ichigo." Kisshu said in greeting, holding his hand out to her.

Ichigo looked up, surprised. There before her was not the twerp of an alien she had last seen, but rather a tall man with long, green hair that flowed to the floor. She jumped up, ignoring his hand, and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Mew Ichigo!" she said laughing while pulling back to look him over again, "Don't be so formal Kisshu!"

Kisshu blushed, but then smiled and said, "Alright then. Hello, Ichigo! Long time no see!

She smiled, and then turned to help her friends get up. Next, Ryou approached Pai and gave him a good, hard handshake that even Pai winced at.

"Hello, Pai." Lettuce's small voice just barely caught Pai's ears.

He turned towards her and then gave her a rare smile and said, "Hello, Lettuce. You look beautiful today."

Lettuce blushed sweetly at him. Pai had grown taller and although he hadn't changed much, he had become more gentle and nicer.

Taruto ran by them, staring distraught at where the portal had been.

Pudding stood aside watching him look and then called out, "What are you looking for?"

Taruto stopped to glance at her then continued looking and said, "My friend Pudding is not here! Where is she?"

At this point Pudding burst out into laughter making Taruto glare at her and ask, "What's so funny! She said she would be here!"

"Oh, Taruto! You still haven't grown out of your childish self! I'm right here! It's me, Pudding." Pudding yelled at him through her laughter.

Taruto's eyes widened as he looked her over then finally settled on saying, "So…it's been three years. Strange, right?"

She smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand, "Right."

For a moment things were silent, even with the villagers who had come to watch. But then there was a jingle of a bell in the distance.

"Shoot!" Kisshu said, panicked, "Ichigo, Mint! Hold onto my arms. Masaya! Grab my ankle when I fly!"

Pai ordered the same for Lettuce, Ryou, and Keiichiro. Taruto ordered it for Pudding and Zakuro. Suddenly, there was another bell chime, this one much louder. At once all the villagers shot into the air and Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto carried the Mews and the rest into the sky. A roaring sound began under their feet and suddenly the ground began to shake and tremble.

"An earthquake!" Ichigo whispered incredulously.

"Yeah." Kisshu grunted.

Finally, after a few minutes, the shaking stopped and everyone floated safely to the ground.

"It happens everyday at the same time." Pai told the Mews, "So you hopefully will be staying only until my legs are fully healed."

Lettuce gasped, noticing for the first time that Pai had not been standing, but actually hovering over the ground.

Ichigo clung to Kisshu again as another chime of a bell drifted slowly to their ears.

"Oh. Don't worry about that, that's just our goddess'." He said with a sly smile, looking straight at Ryou, "You8 should meet them. Follow us."

The Mews followed slowly through the marble temple in awe at the beautiful carvings and murals on the walls. Finally the three aliens led them into a large courtyard that had a huge garden. They stepped down some stairs into the garden and were amazed by the trees with all different kinds of fruits that no one had seen before. The bushes were cut into shapes of animals and there were five other paths besides theirs. All the paths aimed for the center of the garden, like a bicycle wheel. Finally, after traveling through a small orchid with an odd fruit that was pink, they all stopped in amazement. There in the center of an inner garden was the most beautiful fountain they had ever seen.

The fountain had a statue in the middle of two large cats. One cat, as portrayed with rare white and black marble, was a snow leopard and the carving had perfected it's stance of maternal protection over the second cat. The other cat was the size of a young lion cub but its lack of mane and the pure black marble showed that it was a black panther. The statue pose was that snow leopard was straddling the black panther cub with her two front legs and the baby panther's face was unturned as it licked the leopard's chin.

But even more majestic was a girl sitting on a marble bench in front of the fountain. Her back was turned to them but Ichigo sensed she knew they were there.

After a few moments the girl called out in a soft voice, "Hello, Kisshu. I didn't know you would bring me visitors today."

"Sorry, I just thought you would want to see Ryou again." Kisshu called out with a smirk.

The girl stood immediately and then turned slowly to look over the group. Her eyes finally met Ryou's and he gasped. Everyone else did too. This girl was the most innocently beautiful girl they had ever seen. Her long brown hair had been pulled into a loose side ponytail that flowed down her right shoulder. Her skin was a little lighter than Masaya's, a perfect tone. And her beautiful brown eyes were so captivating; it was hard to breathe around her. Also, for a girl who looked about Ichigo's age she had perfect curves but an angelic aroma.

She whispered softly in her piano like voice, "Ryou."

Ryou stared and choked out, "Skylar?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked this chapter! It's kind of short but a really big part of the plot!!! Also, many of you want this story to be Kish/Ichi or Ryou/Ichi. However, there will be different love scenes with different characters (although there will be Kish/Ichi and Ryou/Ichi). There will be another character coming so beware!!!!


End file.
